Fire
by Cassiopeia Potter
Summary: The Dursleys' neglect reaches a whole new level. What happens when Dumbledore finds out?
1. Prologue

AN: Hello again. I know I have left this story for ages but I got to thinking how I wanted this story to go recently and got an idea for how to procede. It's not how I originally thought it would go when I started this story but I realized quickly that that idea wasn't going to work and that's largely why I had stopped the story. But now with a new outlook on the plot I'm ready to revist. Now this prologue is exactly like the beginning of the original so thats why its so darn familiar lol. I am going to post this seperate from the original story because I didn't want to get rid of all those nice reviews that everyone sent me from before.

Just like before, this story starts off the summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts. I will more than likely use information given to use in later books but largely this story will be AU after book 1. Hope everyone enjoys!

Prologue

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive. His summer, he decided, had reached an all time low. After the incident with Dobby the House Elf, his relatives placed large iron bars on his window so that nothing could get in and nothing could get out and placed several locks on the outside of the door and a flap on the bottom of the door so his meals could be pushed through a few times a day.

'At least,' he thought to himself. 'They didn't put me back into the cupboard.' The much too small for an almost 12 year old boy stood up and walked over to the window and stared through the bars. He watched as a few of the neighborhood children played in one of the yards and it saddened him that he couldn't go out there as well. What he wouldn't give to be able to go outside and play Quidditch with his best friend Ron.

Sighing, he walked over to his bed and plopped down. Covering himself with the thin blanket the Dursleys had allowed him to have, he fell into a dreamless sleep. He was awoken hours later by a loud alarm sounding. It took him a moment to realize that he could smell smoke and that the noise was the fire alarm. Getting up, he went over to the door hoping that the Dursleys would be merciful and unlock the door. Turning the knob and pushing he quickly answered his own question. No, they hadn't. Banging on the door, he yelled out.

"Aunt Petunia! Help! Open the door!" He waited a few more minutes but all he heard was the sound of his uncle running around trying to grab all he could before leaving the house. He assumed his aunt and cousin were doing the same. Dudley was probably trying to stuff his computer into his bag again. Figuring they hadn't heard him, he tried again.

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon! Help!" The only sound he heard was that of running and then the front door slamming shut. Panicking, Harry went to the window and used all the muscles he could manage to open it and call out for help. He could see the Dursleys moving to stand just in front of the street looking up at their house. He noticed that his aunt was staring up at his window. 'Yes, if I can get her attention maybe she will remember that I'm still locked in here.'

Harry frantically waved his hand out the partially open window and called out to his aunt. "Aunt Petunia!" When she looked up and met his gaze his heart gave a jump. 'She'll surely come and get me.' But his joy was short lived when his aunt gave that puckered face that she used when she's disgusted and turned to comfort Dudley. Harry's heart began beating faster when he realized that they were just going to leave him there to die.

He walked over to the door and in another desperate attempt at getting out, he kicked as hard as he could at the door. "OW!" he cried out as he grabbed his now sore foot. "Now what am I going to do?" Panic once again clutched his heart. For a fleeting moment he considered using his wand to blast it open but then remembered that his wand was locked in his trunk under the stairs.

The boy began to pace, stopping in front of his owl, Hedwig's cage. "Hey girl. I'm not sure how to get out of this one. The opening for the window is too small for you to fit through," he said sadly as he stroked her feathers. Hedwig gave a small hoot of understanding and nipped his fingers lightly.

He looked up suddenly when he heard the faint sound of a fire truck in the distance. 'They called the fire department. Maybe they will be able to hear me and can get me out,' he thought to himself. He sniffed and realized that the smoke was getting closer. He looked toward the door and saw the smoke coming in through the cracks and through the flap. It was then that he also noticed that he could see small flames beginning to attack the wall that he shared with Dudley's room. Panicking, hr grabbed Hedwig's cage and moved against the wall farthest from the flames and smoke. Huddled as small as he could get, Harry strained his ears for the sound of the fire truck. He was relieved some to hear the siren getting closer.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the smoke began to fill the room and was making it harder for him to breath. He kept coughing every few seconds. He remembered from his Muggle education that it was best to get as close to the floor as possible since heat and smoke tended to rise, so he laid himself as flat as possible.

The flames had begun to spread throughout the room and he could feel the heat radiating off of them. He knew within a few minutes they would reach him and he didn't know what he would do.

A few more minutes past, though they felt like years to Harry, before he could hear commotion from outside. Hoping it was the firemen, Harry began to scream as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear him. The smokehad completely filled the room by this point and the heat from the smoke alone was beginning to burn his skin. He didn't know why, but the flames had yet to reach him though he could see them right in front of him when he dared to open his already stinging eyes. He called out to Hedwig to make sure was alright since he couldn't see her anymore. He was relieved to hear a weak hoot. "Hang on Hedwig, I think the firemen are here now," he whispered through coughs.

Just then he heard loud footsteps and muffled talking. 'They're here!' he thought to himself. He could hear the water shooting out as they tried to beat the flames down. He knew he was getting weaker, could feel the energy leaving his body. He knew he had one chance to call out for help one last time before he passed out. Taking a deep breath he shouted as loud as he could before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry awoke feeling warm and content, something he hadn't felt since leaving Hogwarts a month ago. He could hear beeping and people talking and walking around. He couldn't quite make anything out just yet but as his mind became more awake and alert those sounds became clearer and sharper. Suddenly, his mind was swarmed with memories of what had transpired last time he was awake. He snapped his eyes open and became aware of a tube in his mouth that was giving him a steady flow of oxygen. He tried to keep up but soon found he couldn't and started to panic.

Just then a nurse came in to check his vitals and noticed that he was awake and panicking. "Mr. Potter, try and relax. I'm going to pull this out of your mouth. Now when I say when I want you to start coughing. It will help the tube to come out easier."

Harry nodded and the nurse began to pull the tube. "Ok, Harry, I need you to cough now." Harry began coughing and soon the tube was out of his mouth. He coughed for a few more minutes before he caught his breath. He took one last deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling much better. The nurse then began to fit a cord in his nose that had a much slower flow of oxygen. Seeing the look on Harry's face the nurse began to chuckle. "Sorry, but it's a necessary evil when you're a patient in a hospital. You won't have as much of a problem with this though."

Harry nodded in understanding. Once it was in, he swallowed painfully. "Can I have some water, please?" he croaked out.

The nurse nodded. "Of course, sweetie. I'll go and get it for you right now. I'll also have the doctor come by and check on you and answer any questions you might have." She walked to the door and stopped just as she was about to open the door. "Oh, and I shall inform your grandfather that you are awake. He's been here every day since you were admitted." With that she left the room.

Harry sat in shock. "Grandfather? All my grandparents are dead."

A few minutes later the door opened again and when Harry looked up he was shocked at who was standing there. "Professor Dumbledore?"

The old wizard smiled. "Harry. Thank Merlin." He quickly walked the rest of the way across the room and pulled the confused boy into a hug. Harry leaned into the Headmaster and savored the touch. Pulling away he looked up at the older man confused.

"Sir, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" he asked roughly.

"Ah yes, first off the nurse said she would bring you your water once she had informed your doctor that you are awake. As for how I knew, well, I believe you are familiar with a Ms. Figg? Yes, well, she is what is known as a Squib, that is someone who has no magical powers yet was born into a wizarding family, and she informed me of the fire when she saw the smoke coming from your home. I hurried here as soon as I could and told them that I was your grandfather in order to be allowed to see you."

Harry stared wide-eyed at mentor. "Oh, alright, Sir."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I think it would be best if you would call me some form of Grandfather. That way the Muggles won't suspect anything," he finished with a wink.

Harry smiled. "Alright, Granddad." Harry made to sit up but was stopped by the pain that went up his back.

Albus gently pushed the boy back into a lying position. "Stay down, child," he chided gently. "Most of the burns are still there, though they are healing."

"Burns?"

"Yes, child. Most were due to the hot smoke, but it's not as bad as it could have been. You were very lucky. According to the firemen that rescued you the fire was practically right in front of you."

Before Harry had the chance to respond the door opened once more. This time both the nurse from before and a doctor entered the room.

"Here you go," the nurse said, handing him a small cup of water. Harry took it gratefully and took a few small sips. When his throat was much less parched he nodded toward the nurse. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and smiled at him before leaving the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It is good to see you awake. You had us all worried, especially your grandfather her." The doctor said as he stepped closer to the bed. "My name is Dr. Rodgers and I know that you probably have a lot of questions but before we do that let me take a look at how you are doing."

Harry nodded, but looked over at Dumbledore. "Can Granddad stay?" he asked in a small voice.

The doctor smiled at his young patient. "Yes, of course. He just needs to stand over on the other side of the bed so he doesn't get in the way of the examination." Dumbledore nodded and moved, placing a hand on top of Harry's head in a reassuring way.

"Ok, Mr. Potter," Dr. Rodgers said, as he took his stethoscope from around his neck and rubbed it with his hands to get rid of the chill. "I'm going to check your vital signs first." Harry nodded and Dr. Rodgers began to check his heart and lungs. After having Harry cough a few times to check his lungs he sighed and removed the instrument. "There is still an excess amount of smoke induced damage to your lungs. I'm going to order an inhaler prescription for Harry so that we can begin to clear them out."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore in confusion just to see that the older wizard was just as confused. "What is an inhaler and why would Harry need it?"

"Well, an inhaler is a little device that gives out little puffs of medicine when used to help open up the breathing passages when they get closed up or tightened. In Harry's case, it will also help to clear out his lungs of excess smoke and help him breath easier."

Both Dumbledore and Harry nodded at this. "There is also a possibility that you might develop some form of asthma, Harry. If this does happen then you will be using your inhaler whenever you feel short of breath and can't catch it right away or you get a full asthma attack. Which is when you feel your chest tighten and you can't breath. The inhaler will help to open your passages again so you can breath easier."

Harry's eyes widen at this and the doctor chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Harry. The chance of you getting a full blown attack are small, especially if you catch it right away. Whenever you feel short of breath, use your inhaler and it will help you to breath and stop it from getting worse."

Harry nodded at this but still looked and felt a bit dazed at all the information. He barely noticed when his grandfather began firing questions at the doctor in hopes of understanding Harry's new condition. He became so lost in thought that he didn't even hear when the doctor and Dumbledore began chuckling softly.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice drifting through the fog in Harry's brain. He shook his head to clear it and blushed when the two older men chuckled louder. "Finally with us, Harry?"

"Yes, sorry granddad," Harry whispered. "I-I didn't mean to.."

Dumbledore held up a hand to halt his apology. "It's quite alright, my dear boy. After all the information we just got, it's only natural that you would get a bit dazed about it all. It is quite a lot to take in."

Harry nodded at this. "You can say that again." Just as he finished speaking he was under a coughing attack that shook his whole body.

Dumbledore rushed to his side and rubbed his back gently, helping to ease the coughing. Once the coughing subsided, Harry leaned back into the pillows weakly. "That hurt," was all he could manage to say. Dumbledore held up the glass of water and Harry drank greedily for a few moments, hoping the water would soothe his now sore throat.

"I'm sure that it did, Harry," Dr. Rodgers said sadly. It was obvious he hated to see his patients in pain. "I'm afraid that you may have these fits every now and then while you recover as your lungs try and clear themselves of the smoke. All we can do is attempt to ease it."

Harry nodded weakly at this. He wasn't sure if he could take another round of coughing like that. This one already left him pretty tired and before he even realized it he was yawning widely.

Dumbledore and the doctor chuckled softly. "I think it's time you had a nap, Harry. You don't want to strain yourself by trying to stay awake. While you are sleeping, I'll send this prescription in and get you a temporary inhaler so that you can practice." At seeing Harry's confused look, he went to explain further. "A temporary inhaler is just like the one I prescribed to you but it just has a generic medicine in it. The one you'll get in a few hours has medicine in it that is geared to help heal and strengthen your lungs. Along with, of course, clearing your lungs."

Harry nodded and blinked owlishly as he fought to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Harry," the doctor said gently. "I'll explain to your grandfather how to use the inhaler but if you have any questions or you start to feel worse push this button and I'll come running. Alright?"

Harry looked over to where Dr Rodgers' pointed and noticed a controller connected to the bed that he hadn't noticed before.

With Harry's nod of understanding, Dr Rodgers left the room, leaving the two wizards alone once more.

AN: I know. I know. I'm sorry this wasn't updated earlier but honestly my work has been running me ragged lately. In the past two weeks I've worked a total close to about 70 hours. Give or take a few. Which leaves no real time for writing. So I know this is short, but it's the best i can do at the moment. Enjoy! And let me know if my explanations on asthma and inhalers are accurate. I'm hoping the next update won't be so long in coming as this one was but I can't and won't promise anything.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving the Hospital

Chapter 3

The two wizards were quiet for several minutes before Harry broke the silence. "Granddad..I mean Professor, what's going to happen?"

"You may continue to call my Granddad, Harry." The old wizard said gently. "And, as far as what's going to happen, I'm going to get you out of here and into Madam Pomfrey's care. She'll have you fixed up in no time."

Harry nodded relieved. Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal him in a matter of seconds. Maybe even fix it so he wouldn't have asthma either. But one thing confused him. "Why didn't you take me to Hogwarts after the fire?"

"Because I needed to wait till you awoken before moving you. It is not safe to transport someone who is unconscious by portkey."

Harry looked up confused. "What's a portkey?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I apologize Harry, I had forgotten you still have lots to learn about our world. A portkey is a mode of transportation that will take you from one place and drop you off at another. You have to set a portkey for an exact location and time for it to leave. Making portkeys is advance magic and regulated by the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Once the doctor returns with the inhaler, I will go and sign the paperwork to release you. "

Harry nodded but looked uncertain. "I won't have to use it will I? I mean Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal me, won't she?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, she will. We just need to make it look like you will be using it."

"Ok." Harry looked down at his hands before once again looking at the headmaster. "What will happen to the Dursleys?"

Harry was shocked to see the Headmaster's eye sparkle with anger. "They will be charged with neglect and abuse of a minor. Your cousin is currently in the care of your uncle's sister. There will be a trail in a month's time. I'm afraid you will need to attend. You will need to testify."

Wide eyed, Harry gaped at the man. "B-but it wasn't that bad sir. I mean –"

Dumbledore held a wrinkled hand to stop Harry's rambling. "Harry, my boy," he started gently. "They locked you in that room and left you there to die. Your aunt even admitted to such when questioned by police."

Harry looked down at his hands. He knew the Dursleys didn't like him, but he never thought they would seriously leave him for dead. His vision blurred and he willed himself not to cry. He already knew this 

and he shouldn't be so surprised. He had said so himself when he told his friends that they wouldn't be proud of him for saving the Philosopher's Stone. Yet, knowing in his head and finding out fully in your heart that it was true were two different things.

Harry only looked up when he once again felt the headmaster's hand on his own. "Harry, I am truly sorry I didn't look into your upbringing before you came to Hogwarts. Or look into it more when you requested to stay at Hogwarts for the summer."

"That's ok, sir." Harry said thickly. "You didn't know."

"No it's not. But thank you for saying anyway. As Headmaster, it is my duty to see to the safety of all my students, while in school and out. I failed you in that Harry, and I truly am sorry."

They both sat in silence once more for several minutes before Harry quietly asked. "What's going to happen to me?"

"As Headmaster, I have temporary custody of you until we can find a permanent guardian for you."

Harry nodded. Uncertainty filled him, what if they couldn't find anyone willing to take him? Would he have to go to an orphanage? Did the wizarding world even have orphanages?

"Harry," Dumbledore started to say but was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

"Hello, Harry, Mr. Dumbledore. How is our patient doing?" Dr. Rodgers asked, coming to stand at the side of Harry's bed.

"I'm good," Harry replied softly, looking once more at his hands.

Dr. Rodgers smiled at the small boy. "Good. No more coughing fits then?" When Harry shook his head, he continued. "I have your inhaler, Harry." He held the white prescription bag out to him. "There is a booklet in the bag that explains about the medication more fully and it has the dosage you need to take. Make sure to follow it to the letter."

"I'll make sure he does," Dumbledore said. "Do you have the release paper yet? I'm sure that Harry would rather rest at home."

"Yes, of course. If you would just follow me, I'll get those papers for you." Turning towards Harry he said, "I hope you feel better, Harry. Make sure your grandfather gets you a follow up visit with your regular doctor."

Harry nodded and watched as the two adults walked out of the room. Once he was alone he leaned back heavily into the pillows. Idly his fingers played with the edge of the blanket as his mind went over everything that happened. His eyes filled with tears as the weight of the situation finally hit him. He truly was alone now.

Several minutes passed until Dumbledore came back. "Harry?" he asked in concern. When the boy looked up, he quickly noticed the tear tracks on the boy's cheeks. "Oh, Harry." Dumbledore quickly made his way to the bed and sat down, gently pulling the boy into his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok, Harry. Madam Pomfrey will have you healed in no time."

"It's not that, sir," Harry whispered into the man's shirt. "W-what's going to happen to me now? I've got nobody."

Sighing, Dumbledore tightened his hold on Harry. "It's a long story that I feel will be best told once we are back at Hogwarts but for now just remember that I have custody of you so you are not alone."

The small boy jerked his head up in surprise. "But you said it was only temporary. What if you can't find anyone to take me?" he asked in a small voice

Dumbledore looked down at the small boy in his arms. "While that's true that I only have temporary custody as Headmaster I know that it won't be too much of a problem for me to get permanent custody of you. It will be all explained to you at Hogwarts. As I said, it's a long story and I know that you are anxious to get out of here."

Releasing his hold on Harry, he stood up and collected some clothing that was sitting on a chair in the corner. "Now, I have you all signed out and we can leave for Hogwarts once your dressed. I bought some Muggle clothes for you. I hope they fit, I wasn't sure of your exact size. "

Wide-eyed, Harry took the clothing from his new guardian. "Thank you, sir."

Walking stiffly with the Headmaster's help, Harry made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once alone, he sat gingerly on the toilet seat and looked at the clothes for the first time. There was a pair of jeans that looked like they might actually fit him, a green t-shirt with a picture of a large dinosaur on it, and to his embarrassment, socks and underwear. The Headmaster had obviously shopped in the children's department, he thought slightly red faced. Harry carefully put the clothes on and was surprised at how well they fit, if a little big causing the boy even more embarrassment over his small size.

Harry walked back out of the bathroom and saw that someone had brought in a wheelchair so that he would be able to leave without much difficulty.

"Ah, Harry. I'm glad to see that they fit so well." The boy nodded as he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you again, sir."

"It was no problem at all, my boy. And please call me Granddad." He reminded gently.

Harry nodded, if a little confused. 'Why does he still want me to call him Granddad? It's not like any of the hospital staff is going to hear.'

"Now, the nurse came and brought this wheel chair for you to use while we leave. Normally I would just take us to an unused corner and Apparate us to Diagon Alley but we must make appearances. I am going to wheel you out into the parking lot where I have a car waiting for us."

Harry nodded. "I didn't know wizards had cars, Granddad," he said as he eased himself into the wheelchair.

"The ministry keeps cars on hand for any ministry worker who needs to be out in the Muggle world. I was able to convince the minister to let me use one for today."

The two wizards made their way through the halls and soon found themselves outside in the fresh air. Dumbledore wheeled him to a blue car and helped him into the back seat. One of the hospital workers took the chair once Harry was safely inside. Dumbledore got into the driver's seat and started up the car. As the car was navigated through the parking lot, Harry felt his eyelids begin to droop and was soon fast asleep.

Author's note: I know, I know. I've made you all wait an extremely long time for this chapter and I am so sorry about that. Life has been really crazy the past few years and I also had quite a lot of writer's block that made it hard to sit down and write for this story. I think I have things mapped out a bit for the remainder of this story. Just to let you know I only see this story going through the summer months and ending with the sorting feast at the start of Harry's second year.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.


End file.
